The Beginning of the End/Transcript
Opening Cutscene Newscaster: '"This morning marks the death of Ali Khamenei" ''Footage is shown of the Iranian people cheering in the streets. '''Newscaster: "The Iranian people greet their new leader, Jasmine Tahmineh" News footage is shown of Jasmine Tahmineh in the United Nations General Assembly on the speakers podium Tahmineh: "With the help of the UN, i will draft a new constitution for Iran, this new constitution will end the Theocracy and turn Iran into a Democracy. I will also sign a peace treaty with NATO and Israel finally bringing some peace to the Middle East" Everyone in the General Assembly gets up and clap, every member of the Israeli delegation walks to Tahmineh and hugs her. Female Newscaster: '"A suicide car bombing has occurred today in Time's Square, killing fifty-four people and injuring one hundred and twenty-two, warning the footage that is shown is disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. ''Hand held video camera footage is shown of a man filming his girlfriend on vacation in New York, Times Square. A car is seen in the background parked in the middle of the intersection. The man records the commotion that the parked car is causing. The man begins to walk towards the car to get a closer look, a police officer approaches the vehicle '''Police Officer: "Move your car, you can't stop here". The car blows up engulfing the police officer in flames, and sends the man filming flying backwards. The camera continues to record as bloodied civilians are running away from the blast. Footage is shown of someone tied to a chair, the persons head is covered in a black burlap sack with two masked men wielding AKMs next to the person. Al-Fahim takes of the burlap mask to reveal that person is Jasmine Tahmineh. Al-Fahim: "جميعنا نثق بهذا الرجل؛ لينقل شعبنا العظيم إلى فترته الأخرى (We all trusted this women to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity. But she ran it into the fucking ground!)' ''Al-Fahim pulls out a Mateba 6 and executes her. Footage is shown of Iranian civilians and the Iranian military fighting each. 'Newscaster: '"Iran has bombed Israel with weapons of mass destruction causing an estimated death toll of one hundred thousand, this is the second atomic bombing of a populated country in 75 years. Footage of the nuclear aftermath is shown as well as American and Israeli Forces invading Iran and a quick complimation of intense battles between American and Iranian forces. Cutscene A dossier is slid across a table, Conner stops it and opens it. Malenkov's profile is shown along with his assistant, Komarov. '''Louis: "Komarov" Conner: '''"Never heard of him, sir" '''Louis: "Goes by the name, Red. He supplied the Time Square bombing Satilite tracks Sergeant John Reid in City Capital, Moscow, Russia. Mission (The Beginning of the End Moscow, Russia Sergeant John Reid United States Marine Corps "Tombstone Actual" September 25th, 2020 - 9:46 pm) Sergeant John Reid knocks on a door. He kicks it which swings open and dazes Komarov, Reid slams his head against a desk, this knocks Komarov out, Reid ties him to a chair a few seconds later he wakes up but is still dazed from the blow. Reid: '"Where is Malenkov?... Do you speak English?, 'they teach you that from where you come from?... Do you know what the teach me? How to extract information from people like you". ''Komarov begins to laugh, Reid laughs sarcastically with him. Reid: "It's funny huh, its funny i know. i get it (Laughs sarcastically)" Reid stabs Komarov in the thigh causing Komarov to scream. '''Reid: "Are you going to tell me where Malenkov is? Komarov: '"Маленков находится в Москве, планирует еще одно" ''Reid stabs him in the same spot and twists the knife inside his thigh, he covers Komarov's mouth to muffle the scream. 'Reid: '"In English" '''Komarov: "Malenkov is here, in Moscow, planning another terrorist attack. the Central bus terminal." Reid gets up and walks towards the door, he is interrupted by Komarov. Komarov: '"Your not going to leave me here like this?" ''Reid walks towards Komarov 'Reid: '"Don't worry, i wasn't going to" Reid stabs Komarov in the throat, takes out his knife from Komarov's throat and exists the room. 'Reid: "'Texas 1-1, Tombstone Actual. What's your twenty? '''Conner: "We see the building, sit tight" Two minutes later Conner radios in. Conner: "Change of fucking plans! (Gunfire is heard over the radio) Head to the second rendezvous point, be advised Malenkov's men are disguised as military police officers." Reid runs towards the emergency exit and opens the door, he encounters three OMON Officers running up the stairs. Reid takes them out with his M416. As he walks down the stairs he sees more OMON Officers coming up the stairs. He charges through the door adjacent to him and barricades it with a nearby sofa. He ties a fire hose around his waist and moves as far away from the window in front of him. Reid: "Oh God don't let me die" He runs towards the window while shooting at it, the glass breaks moments before he jumps out. Reid screams while falling, the rope stops him from falling further and the fire hose reel yanks him towards one of the windows. His pushes himself off the window and shoots the glass with his M9A1, he swings inside the room but the fire hose reel breaks and is slowing pulling Reid. Reid struggles to cut the hose, he is left dangling of the edge. An explosion occurs and Reid is thrown from the ledge and lands next to two guards on a swinging stage. Reid throws his knife into the first officer causing him to fall of the stage, the second officer takes out his AK-74M and aims at Reid's face. Just as he is about to shoot Reid, Price drops down on him from above and stabs the officer in the neck. Price: "The word 'stealth' doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Price takes out a glass cutter and cuts a hole in the glass. Reid: "Place is swarming with hostiles" Reid and Price go down to lobby of the ground floor. Once the reach the floor they have a fire fight with the reminder of Malenkov's men. Price: '"We got to go to the second rendezvous point, now Reid!" '''Reid: "'It's 3 miles from here" Price and Reid exit the building, Price flags down a car on the street 'Price: '"Get out of your vehicle now" The person driving the car gets out with his hands up, Reid and Price enter the car. After 20 minutes later they reach an empty corner shop. Were they meet Conner and Klaus. 'Conner: '"Did you get anything out of Komarov?" '''Reid: "Malenkov is planning to attack the Central Bus Terminal" 'Klaus: "'When is this attack commencing" 'Reid: "'He didn't say" Category:Call of Duty: Dawn of War Category:Transcript Category:Missions